Ticking Like A Time Bomb
by CrazyOtakuMama
Summary: It had all been so perfect...Loving family, good grades and a best friend he could rely on...but now.. Why did it have to turn out this way? That is what Skyler Le Claire constantly asked himself though out the downward plunge in the the darkness of his life of abuse and neglect. That is until he snaps. Sorry, crap at summaries.. Ticci Tobi X MOC


Ticking Like A Time Bomb

Prologue

Skyler Le'Claire had a home with two loving parents who never wasted a moment to show their love for their son or each other. He made average scores in school, and spent his time playing video games, reading manga or hanging out with his best friend, Toby Rogers. He didn't have any bully problems, and worked part time down at the bookstore that was run by his neighbor, Ms. Clarence, and got paid a few dollars more than minimum wage despite his young age. So as far as things went, he thought his life was nearly perfect. Until one night his father had passed away after being hit by a drunk driver on the way home from work and left him and his mother alone. After his father died, Skyler went in a downwards spiral.

He stayed in his room most of the time, skipping meals and avoiding his mother whenever he could. He cut himself off from his friends, except for Toby, whom he only video chatted with. Hell, even Toby just lost his own sister. His mother had no job since his father had being the breadwinner, and began to bring home different guys every night. For a while, he just thought his mother was dating again, and thought nothing of it. But after a while the men started coming out of his mother's room and into his. Apparently she wasn't meeting their standard, and he would be a good second. Skyler took after his mother when it came to his looks. Standing at only five feet and three inches, he had a petite and slender body figure with a caramel colored skin tone, thanks to his African American father and Caucasian mother. His thick, raven black hair had the texture from his mother, silky with loose curls that framed his cherub like face, and fell just past his shoulders, but was always pulled back in a rubber band. But luckily for him, they either passed out before anything could happen, or he was able to fight them off. He tried to tell his mom, but she just waved him off, accusing him of telling lies and just wanting attention. The next two years went on like that, with men touching him and his mother not believing him, and him slowly losing his sanity, until he was seventeen. One of the guys had tried to fuck him, and got pissed when Sky fought back. That night the man beat Skyler to an inch of his life.

When Skyler regained consciousness, he was in the ER. He had a black eye, a fracture in his skull, 3 broken ribs and stitches on his neck from where the man tried to slit his throat. The doctors said that his mother had walked in and tried to stop the man, but ended up receiving a fatal head injury. Hearing his mother was now dead, made him feel...nothing. Skyler felt numb, no anger or sadness. But, he had to make things fair...didn't he? An eye for an eye? Later that evening, he left the hospital. Wearing only the paper thin gown he was given by the doctor, he walked down the street. He was unbothered by the chilled October air, until he was standing before a white house with a white picket fence. A small smile graced his lips as he walked past the gate and up the steps of the front porch. He had only been here once with his mother before on the way to the doctors. But he did remember the guy didnt lock his door. Lucky, lucky... Opening the front door slowly, cold frost blue eyes glistened in excitement as he could hear the man upstairs. In a fluid motion, Skyler gripped a sharpened decorative dagger from its place on the wall, and crept up the stairs. Walking down the hallway, Sky saw his back. With a feral grin on his lips the boy pounced. "What the fuck?!" The man cried out in surprise as the weight of Skyler landed on his back. Sky allowed a small giggle to escape his lips as he raised his hand that held the dagger and thrusted the man's shoulder blade, just as he was slammed against the wall. Falling to the scuffed up hardwood floor, Skyler looked up to the bewildered expression on the swine's face when he saw the injured boy on his bedroom floor. "….S..Skyler, what the fuck do you think you're doing you little shit?" He growled as he took an intimidating stance before the boy as he reared his leg back and landed a sharp kind against Sky's already broken ribs.

With a short, raspy laugh, Sky looked at the floor, which was already smeared with his own blood. "She's gone.." He said softly, his voice cold, and void on all emotion, sending chills down the man's spine. "She's gone….He's gone. Everyone left me….gone." He said, his eyes flashing a bit, as if something snapped in his mind. Moving in a speed that should have been physically impossible for someone in his condition, Skyler swung his legs at the man, throwing him off his balance and right on to his ass. The raven haired boy crouched on all fours, looking like a rabid animal before he leaped at the man, his right hand gripping his neck as he snatched a ten pound dumbbell. With a insane laughter escaping his lips, he raised his hand and brought the blunt weight down on to the mans skull. A sickening sound of the man's skull cracking shot through the room like a whip. But this didn't even make the boy hesitate. Sky repeated the action..one…two…three times… over and over with blood and bits of brain matter splattering on to his caramel skin, until there was nothing more to his head than a bloody crater. Panting softly Skyler sat back in his position to examine his work, as he let the dumbbell fall to the floor. Not bad if he did say so himself. Much more of a looker like this.

With a small giggle, Skyler stood from his spot, walked out of the room with the dagger firmly in his grasp, and left the now deathly quiet house. Not thinking twice about his bloodied appearance, Skyler walked down the sidewalk, a bit of a limp in his step as the pain of his injuries seemed to finally his him full force. Damn his side hurt…But it had been worth it. The swine was finally dead. Now there was only one thing left to do. Walking to a phone booth, he dialed a number that only himself and one other had known. Ring….Ring…Ri- "…Hello?" A quiet voice came from the other end , that made a small smile cross Sky's lips. "H..hey, Tobi…"


End file.
